


Candy game

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: "Vedi, Seung-gil, devi mettere in bocca un'estremità della caramella - stringila solo fra le labbra, non leccarla! -, poi la devi passare a chi è seduto alla tua sinistra, in questo caso Phichit. La caramella deve fare così il giro di tutti i commensali, e chi la fa cadere perde."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per Lily Sayuri, basata su un mini-fumetto di cui non possiedo il link al momento =____= e che mi ha fatto sorridere u.u
> 
> Edit: link fb trovato! https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=1769909266594306&id=1454541188131117

Il suo coach si lamentava sempre della sua scarsa propensione ai contatti umani.  
_"Devi conoscere i tuoi avversari! Non puoi contare solo sul tuo talento e l'esercizio, devi trovare il modo di scoprire i punti deboli di tutti."_  
Per questo motivo Seung-gil aveva accettato l'invito di un'uscita di gruppo, anche se non apportava nessun beneficio immediato alla sua persona. E, nonostante tutto, era ancora perplesso come una cena attorno allo stesso tavolo si fosse trasformata in _quello_.  
"Vedi, Seung-gil, devi mettere in bocca un'estremità della caramella - stringila solo fra le labbra, non leccarla! -, poi la devi passare a chi è seduto alla tua sinistra, in questo caso Phichit. La caramella deve fare così il giro di tutti i commensali, e chi la fa cadere perde."  
JJ si era spiegato con il suo solito tono esaltato e il sorrisetto arrogante che tanto lo caratterizzava. Sembrava divertito, come se ridesse di una battuta che solo lui poteva sentire.  
Seung-gil strinse la caramella fra le dita (un semplice rettangolo, duro al tatto) e pensò ai costi e ai benefici della partecipazione a quel giochetto scemo.  
_Beh, potrebbe essere utile vedere le reazioni di tutti_ , si disse infine, e mise la caramella in bocca, girandosi verso Phichit.  
Il pattinatore thailandere sorrise e, senza esitazione né imbarazzo, si sporse verso di lui per afferrare la caramella. Rimase "a distanza di sicurezza", per quanto fosse possibile, suscitando un grugnito di disapprovazione in JJ.  
_Sembra che nulla lo possa sconvolgere._  
Dopo Phichit sedeva Yuuri. Il ragazzo era in evidente imbarazzo, ma sorrise nervosamente e afferrò la caramella senza esitazione - aiutato dal fatto che Phichit si era sporto verso di lui, incoraggiandolo -. I due erano evidentemente legati da un rapporto di profonda fiducia: osservando l'espressione tranquilla del thailandese, Seung-gil lo classificò come "amicizia" e scosse piano la testa, pensando all'inutilità di stringere un qualsiasi tipo di legame con un avversario, soprattutto se basato su sentimenti positivi.  
_Ad ogni modo, Phichit non sarà da sottovalutare, data la sua scarsa propensione all'agitazione._  
Yuuri si voltò alla sua sinistra, e Viktor si sporse subito verso di lui con un sorrisetto furbo e gli occhi pieni di malizia. Yuuri, in un moto di panico, alzò le mani e frenò la sua avanzata, rosso come non mai - non più solo imbarazzo per un gesto quasi intimo, ma imbarazzo perché era _Viktor_ a farlo nei suoi confronti.  
_Ah bene, la tensione sessuale fra questi due... Potrebbe influire emotivamente sulle prestazioni di Yuuri?_  
Yuuri si spose all'indietro, chiudendo gli occhi. Con una mano si sfilò gli occhiali e, con il rossore ormai scomparso, rialzò lo sguardo su Viktor per buttarglisi addosso letteralmente, non riuscendo a nascondere un sorrisetto soddisfatto.  
_... Okay, tensione sessuale risolta, quei due sono una coppia e anche abbastanza solida._  
Viktor, dopo essere arrossito per la sorpresa del gesto avventato di Yuuri, recuperò il proprio _aplomb_ e si voltò verso Yuri che, dal canto suo, lo fissava in modo scocciato.  
_Adolescente, in piena fase ormonale dello sviluppo. Sicuramente non sa gestire le sue emozioni. Facilmente affossabile, se si trovano i tasti giusti su cui premere._  
Nonostante tutto, Yuri riuscì a prendere la caramella, sempre con quell'espressione irritata da "chi me l'ha fatto fare". Quando si girò e si rese conto di avere JJ alla sua sinistra, però, la rabbia si trasformò in disgusto misto ad imbarazzo.  
_Molto probabilmente lo odia._  
JJ aveva ancora il sorrisetto strafottente sulle labbra e, dopo essersi avvicinato piano a Yuri - sicuramente per prolungare il disagio -, gli si avventò sulla bocca senza alcun ripensamento per stampargli un disgustoso bacio sulle labbra - beh, almeno disgustoso per Yuri, il quale reagì con un pugno sonante e con delle imprecazioni in russo non meglio definibili.  
_... Oh, beh, almeno so che quei due si infastidiscono da soli._  
"Hai perso!" esclamò Yuri, in mezzo alle altre parole non riconoscibili, mentre JJ si massaggiava la guancia sempre con il solito sorriso e lo fissava ridacchiando della battuta che gli altri non potevano comprendere - beh, almeno lui, adesso, l'aveva capita benissimo.  
Seung-gil li lasciò a battibeccare e si voltò di nuovo verso il tavolo, fissando le venature del legno e spegnendo come al solito tutti i suoni esterni e non diretti a lui.

  
Ricapitolando:  
\- Phichit è sempre calmo e tranquillo e allegro e non sarà facile sconvolgerlo al punto tale da fargli sbagliare qualcosa sulla pista;  
\- Yuuri è un ragazzo emotivo ma ha trovato modo di tirar fuori le palle per Viktor e, beh, a meno che i due non si rinchiudano in camera d'albergo a copulare come conigli scordandosi della gara, lui non avrebbe potuto far molto per influenzare il suo umore;  
\- Yuri è un ragazzino arrabbiato con il mondo e si distrae benissimo da solo senza alcun bisogno di intervento da parte sua;  
\- JJ è parecchio testa di cazzo ma il piedistallo che si è costruito è talmente in alto che dubita persino di poterlo vedere là sopra, seduto sul suo trono. L'unica sua distrazione, a quanto pare, è Yuri, anche se dubita che questo possa portarlo a fallire sulla pista - è solo un ragazzo che agita una piuma davanti a un gattino.

  
Chissà se il suo coach avrebbe apprezzato il resoconto di quell'avventura, e le conclusioni a cui era giunto. Ad ogni modo, nessuna di esse gli era necessaria per le varie gare e competizioni, quindi la prossima volta avrebbe ignorato i suggerimenti come suo solito e sarebbe rimasto in albergo a dormire, cosa che riteneva senz'altro più utile.

 


End file.
